Tips and Hints
Tips and Hints are helpful messages that appear while transitioning to a location or game, such as a Trail, Monkey Game, or any other Location. Tips and Hints for Floating Isles Ouch! That Stings! - When you stumble upon any spiked balls, stop for a moment and watch their movement pattern. Use the environment to travel around them and avoid getting pricked! The Arena - Think you’ve got what it takes to survive the deadly Arena? Watch for openings on either side to get the jump on the Spawners. Take them out first, then clear the remaining creatures and reap the rewards! Tips and Hints for Blimp Ridge Itching For A Fight? - Monkeys looking to mix it up with some monsters should talk to Samez daily. He seems to constantly be living in fear of the Bathogs circling overhead, and is more than happy to reward you generously for disposing of them. Most of them are frequently found in the foreground of the level. Second Die, Up High '''- To reach the second die for The Magic Dice, you need to trigger the Arena statue and activate the nearby Spawners. Destroy the one on the far right to reach the magic die and then take out the remaining one to open up the exit. Tips and Hints for Rachnok's Lair '''N/A Rachnok the Giant Spider was one of the first to be corrupted by the shadows. Tips and Hints for Soggy Creek Squat and Switch '''- A Treasure Chest is tucked down near the very bottom of Soggy Creek, trapped behind a gate. Duck down into a hidden chamber to the right and use your Slingshot to activate the switch and gain access to the hidden goodies. '''Two for Two - A second monkey is key to picking up both an Idol and Treasure Chest in two Soggy Creeklocations. Don't be intimidated by the Spawner while you claim your rewards. Submersible Slingshot - Your handy slingshot is just as good under the water as it is out of it. Use it to take out the Spinefish swimming back and forth to clear a path to dry land. Every Rose Has Its Thorn - Don't get caught off guard the first time you see a Shadow Orchid in this trail. It might not be able to move, but its projectile attacks can knock your monkey senseless before you know it. It spits out poison in three directions that slowly drains your monkey of its health. Tips and Hints for The Volcano Lair Hulking Hotheads - Being this close to an active volcano sure toughens you up. In the depths of this treacherous volcano, you'll face for the first time a new kind of Cragcrawler: Magma Crawlers. These burning baddies have adapted to their scorching hot home and can withstand any fire-based attack you throw at them. They also pack quite a punch. Use another damage source to take them out and continue on your way. Tips and Hints for Forest Ruins Chin Up Chimp - In addition to watching your step, it's a good idea to look up every now and then. The flocks of Bombirds overhead and numerous Rachnoids along the ceilings in this trail are exactly the reason why you should wear a helmet. Reservations For Three - This trail features two Arenas, one of which is available only to groups of three monkeys. Its three Magma Crawlers are certainly tough, and it’ll take teamwork to give your fellow monkeys a boost up to reach the higher Spawners. Tips and Hints for The Crumbling Gates Staying Above the Shadows - A giant Shadow Monster lurks deep in the recesses of the Crumbling Gates. No single monkey dares approach it unaided, but a friend can help enter its lair to grab an Idol. Especially crafty monkeys should be able to trampoline to it and escape without even dealing with the great beast. Spawner City - There's an intense Co-op Arena in Crumbling Gates that’s not for the faint of heart. A grand total of four Spawners occupy the combat area, each one the source of more Shadow energy. Bob and weave past the enemies and position your fellow monkeys to trampoline into striking distance. Tips and Hints for Cindertop Highland Fear in Formation - An apparent dead end lies beyond the molten rock on the right. Activating the switch sets the overhead platform to the left where you can hop aboard. However, two spiked balls trail closely behind. Turn tail as soon as you hit the switch and flee back the way you came before they can rake your monkey across the hot coals. Tips and Hints for Magma Citadel Button Mashers - After the harrowing descent through the citadel, the passage opens up to a large chamber. At its bottom is a series of buttons separated by magma pits. Deciphering them is the key to accessing the rest of the citadel. The two buttons furthest to the left unlock a gate on that side. The second button from the left combined with any other button activates a moving platform on the left side. The far right three buttons activate an invisible platform on the right that also requires a Scrying Orb. Trigger them all to explore the full extent of the citadel Tips and Hints for Guardian's Keep Ready For Launch '''- To reach some of the higher platforms you’ll need to blast yourself up in the air using the monkey cannon. '''Whack the Spawner - Some Spawners are strategically placed where you’ll need a sword to get at them. Jump in the air and do a melee attack to defeat them. Puzzled? - Taking extra time to solve the puzzles will reap great rewards in the form of treasure! Tips and Hints for Shard Cavern Monkey Party of Four - Group with friends for this challenging level. Four monkeys is better than one! Don’t Hold Back - Use every weapon and healing potion you can find! This is the domain of the Shadows and you’re an uninvited guest! Take Your Time - Some of the puzzles are all about timing your jumps. Focus, wait, then leap! Tips and Hints for Knight's Gate Fake Out The Boom Bugs - Besides blasting the Boom Bugs, you can entice them to blow themselves up by running close to them, then hopping away. It’s a fun game of chicken, but a bit risky. Lookout Above! - If you’re not careful you can be smooshed by the large, rock walls that crash down in Knight’s Gate. Some even require a good strategy to navigate. Look for nooks to hide in as safe havens…then run! Destroy Monsters To Activate Platforms - When you find yourself stuck with nowhere to go, destroy all the monsters and Spawners and it might just shift things around a little. Caves can be very confusing! Tips and Hints for The Chim Foo Rooftops Yes, We Cannon - The Chim Foo have amassed some impressive firepower in their stronghold. You'll find cannons scattered about, but they aren't for waging war. The agile Chim Foo save time getting around by firing themselves out of cannons, and you can, too! Simply walk up to the cannon and hop in. Use the arrow keys to aim and hold the spacebar to set the power. Don't hesitate! There's a 5-second fuse ticking away. Dragon It Out - This trail's Arena introduces a new minion of Ka to face off against. The serpentine Shadow Dragon is a powerful foe, capable of belching searing hot flames. Cross over the top to first take out its Spawner. After that, wait until it moves as far away from you as possible before attacking. You should have no problem avoiding its attacks at this range. Tips and Hints for Mountain Shrine Hot Under the Collar - A new obstacle to watch out, dark vents blast forth with jets of fire, roasting unsuspecting monkeys wandering under or in front of them at the wrong time. Time your sprints and scurry past when safe, remembering that they often protect bananas or treasure. More Than Meets The Eye - Don't panic if you sense some invisible monster at the very edge of your vision; your eyes probably aren't playing tricks on you. To survive amidst the stealthy Chim Foo, some monsters have adopted a terrifyingly effective camouflage. Don't get caught off guard running into one of these beasts. Their shimmering outline is a giveaway to well-trained Chim Foo scouts. Remember that until you get the Scrying Orb, there's no way to turn them visible, and therefore cannot be defeated. Tips and Hints for Magnolia Lake Arena Entrance - Conveniently located at the start of the trail, the Arena isn't for the faint of heart. Lower level characters ought to explore the lakeside area before taking on this challenge. While you only need to deal with one Spawner, a Flame Dragon on the ground floor poses ample challenge. It takes sharp timing and smooth swinging from the Chameleon grapple point to wear out this hotheaded monster. The Emperor's New Teapot - Don't go batty thinking that last teapot is nowhere to be found. It's easy to hop over the small shaft it sits in. Once you make it down past the flame vents, it still looks like there's nothing there. Au contraire! This teapot is invisible, and so requires the Scrying Orb to reveal and collect. Tips and Hints for Forbidden Keep Two To Tangle - The gates to the Forbidden Keep only permit passage to parties of two monkeys or more. But even past the entrance, devious puzzles require one monkey to maneuver obstacles and another to navigate them. Tips and Hints for Lantern Ridge Up in Smoke - A vigilant stone dragon's head guards a small corner of this map. There's no chance of getting by without being set on fire. Only with the use of an Invisibility Bomb can your monkey bypass to the treasures beyond. Don't forget to return here once you acquire one in your backpack. Grappling Blind - It's a good thing the lanterns keep this trail so well lit, because the Chameleon grapple points that are key to exploring are no longer indicated by convenient signs. Keep your eyes peeled for overhead platforms you can grapple on. Tips and Hints for Bonsai Peaks Scrying to Get By - No matter how many carrots your monkey might have eaten, there's still no way to see your way safely through this trail without help. Trying to hunt for treasure and bananas among the Bonsai Peaks without a Scrying Orb is like stumbling in the dark. Tips and Hints for Lost Fortress Idoling High -''' When you first come across the cannon in this trail, its use seems straight forward. There's an invisible chain far above your monkey that can only be reached using a combination of the cannon and the Scrying Orb. However, launching your monkey at precisely the right angle without using the Orb allows your monkey to fly higher than the chain - just high enough to reach a panda that merrily bounces your monkey up to one of the most tucked away Idols in Ook. Tips and Hints for Stone Gardens 'Three's Company -' Stooges and musketeers are more than welcome in this trail. Parties smaller than three monkeys can't get very far, so buddy up with friends if you plan on reaping the rewards of the Stone Gardens. Tips and Hints for The Forgotten Lighthouse '''Boom! - You’ll cross several cannons while exploring the tropical Coconut Isles, the first ones discovered in the Forgotten Lighthouse. Far from a threat, these useful tools can be used to launch toward especially high locations. Drop in, use the left and right arrows to adjust aim, and hold the space bar to set the power of the blast. Let go to blast out, or wait until the timer expires. Deep Blue Dangers - Above or below, there’s danger at every corner. Watch where you’re headed when swimming in the Forgotten Lighthouse’s several underwater locations. Spinefish patrol the seas, chomping after nearby intruders, while gleaming spikes hidden among shells prick unsuspecting monkeys. Time your movements to avoid getting trapped, and don’t be afraid to fight back when the Spinefish come a chompin’. Take a Deep Breath - If your monkey's feeling short of breath underwater, try to find a clamshell. Swimming close to one causes it to open up, releasing precious air bubbles that can sustain your monkey even at the deepest depths. Tips and Hints for Overlook Cliff Anchors Away! - Don't rush through the trail blindly. With all the Sea Dragons around, there's no shortage of dangerous traps and hazards designed to stop treasure hunters in their tracks. Watch out for the crushing blows of the anchors that drop from the ceiling. There are no telltale warnings, so take the time to scope them out in narrow passages. Tips and Hints for Anchor Falls Holding Down the Fort (and Switches) - The two monkey Arena in Anchor Falls is dominated by two hefty Swamp Pincers that can't wait to get their claws around you. One monkey needs to stay behind and trigger the necessary switches while a partner takes out the two Spawners and crosses through the lower passage. Take cover in the bottom right by the target switch, and against the wall on the higher button switch to avoid the Pincers until their Spawners are destroyed. Tips and Hints for Outlaw Beach Tips and Hints for The Goon Cave No Information Tips and Hints for Skull Cove Tips and Hints for Rosy's Reef Unfriendly Waters - Rosy feeds on everything in her path, good and bad. Be on your guard when swimming through the water she’s gobbled down. Many Trawlers were taken in whole, and continue to fight any monkeysswimming through their territory. Just be sure not to run into any underwater spikes while doing so. Stick Together Now! - Rosy’s a big whale with a big appetite. While it’s fun to explore and go in every direction, try to stick together for a better chance against some of the bigger monsters that survived the feeding. If you take a wrong turn into a hallway with an angry Magma Pincer, you’ll want your friends there for backup! Tips and Hints for Sunken City Tips and Hints for Mushroom Hollow Coloured Caps Telling the difference between mushrooms is a skill that can really save your hide. Remember the blue caps send your monkey skyward while the red caps stand sturdily still. Whatever you do, don't accidentally bounce into a passing Bathog's belly! Leeches Keep your eyes peeled for off-color patches of earth. Vicious green leeches lie in wait, poised to strike any passerby. Leap over these areas whenever possible, and quickly step away when given no other choice. Ain't I A Stinker? In the swampland the Ootu dwell in, the plants have grown wild and unhindered. Your monkey's path is blocked in several places by dense vines. The only way past is using Stink Bombs to clear the way. Tips and Hints for The Deep Swamps Green-eyed Monsters Don't be scared off by the glowing green eyes of the Deep Swamp. They belong to the green-spiked shell creatures that aimlessly float above, sometimes moving back and forth. There's no cracking their hard exteriors, so the best policy is to avoid touching their pointy edges. A Swinging Arena It's a tight squeeze taking out the last enemy in this Arena. Make sure you've cleared the main chamber before riding a platform to the overhead vines. Swing across them to reach the Poison Orchid nestled in the upper right to conquer the Arena and claim your prize. Tips and Hints for The Spider Cave Slide to Side Watch your first steps into the Spider Cave where shifting wood planks rock your monkey back and forth. Avoid the spiked shell passing back and forth overhead as you tackle the patrolling Rock Crawlers. Nearby Spawners ensure reinforcements keep coming. Take them out to keep their numbers down. Bounce Pass The Rachnoid Queen is pure royalty, showing regal grace even with a pair of frolicking hatchlings bouncing on her back. She's so intent on knitting her webs that your monkey can even get in on the high-flying action. Catch a lift to reach both an Idol and a two-player area in the caves above. Tips and Hints for The Giant Tree It's a Snake! Watch your step! Snakes love the tree’s many dark crevices, but they don’t take kindly to outsiders. If you step over their home, expect a nasty surprise! It’s best to hop over onto safer ground. High & Low The Giant Tree’s many niches and branches hold all kinds of secrets, dangerous and beneficial. You might be on a mission, but it never hurts to stop and explore. Enjoy the scenery and pick up some treasure along the way! Tips and Hints for Driftwood Village Swing For The Fences Numerous leeches are found all over Driftwood Village, keeping most of its residents indoors. They learned long ago that the safest way to navigate past the leeches is by avoiding them entirely. The numerous vines hanging in the village are the key to getting around without getting gnawed away bit by bit, so stick to them whenever possible. Poisoning The Well Driftwood Village's Arena is no walk through a rose garden. There's no way to defeat it without a Mystic Charmand a Scrying Orb. Your monkey will battle Shadow Orchids and Spawners protected by thick vines. Obliterate the vines with the Mystic Charm to conquer the Arena! Tips and Hints for Marsh Sanctuary Buddy Up Down Under - Deep in the Marsh Sanctuary lies the only track to the Underground River, a place of hidden Ootu Mystic secrets. Not only is this corner of the Marsh Sanctuary available solely to groups of at least two monkeys, but one of you needs the Snake Staff, as well. Tips and Hints for Moss Temple Charm the Serpentine Tunnels Two Arenas - in addition to several treasure chests and Idols - are located far beneath Moss Temple, below the surface and all visible ground. However, a Serpent Staff is necessary to tame the wild vines blocking access. Tips and Hints for Underground River Underground Fighting Ring - This trail's most demanding Arena isn't to be attempted lightly. You need three monkeys just to get to it, but that's just the start. To defeat the monsters within, your group must have a Scrying Orb to reveal the Shadow Orchids and a Fiery Kernel Blaster to reach the Spawners. Tips and Hints for Snowstorm Summit No Information Tips and Hints for Icewind Caverns No Information Tips and Hints for Tempest Chasm No Information Other Tips No Information Yet Category:Game Content Category:Features